batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Louie the Lilac
Louie the Lilac is a villain and enemy of Batman created specifically for the ''Batman'' 1960s TV Series. History He deals in illegal perfume and was fond of man eating Lilacs. Louie the Lilac is identified by his violet colored suit. He is known to use different lilacs, sometimes mutant breeds, against his enemies. Examples include the flower on his jacket that hypnotizes people so he can manipulate them, or his special man-eating lilacs. Louie tries to corner the flower market and take control of a group of young Gothamites who called themselves the "Flower Children." While most people hold the Flower Children in little regard, Louie recognizes that they would eventually grow up to be the leaders of tomorrow. He figures that if he could get in their favor, he would one day be very powerful and influential. To do this, he manipulated the flower market in Gotham City so that he could help them with their flower-in. He was defeated when Batgirl used a mold-growing spray on his suit, causing him to run into his Hot House. He later tried to dominate Gotham's fragrance market by abducting Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson (the latter who discovered some ambergris dropped from a whale that washed up on the beaches) from Bruce's beach house at Ambergris Bay. Louie planned to force Bruce Wayne into cut the scent pouches out of the kidnapped zoo animals so that his female assistant Lotus can convert them into a perfume. The police surrounded the building where Louie the Lilac and his henchmen were hiding out. When Commissioner Gordon demanded that Louie the Lilac surrender to the authorities, Louie uses his Boutinier Bullhorn to tell the police not to try anything foolish to rescue Bruce and Dick. Following Batgirl's failed attempt to rescue Bruce and Dick, Bruce tricking Louie into giving him a glass of water (which would be instrumental for Bruce and Dick's Batman and Robin costumes) that he would need present when handling the scent pouches in order to keep Louie from vaporizing Batgirl into a perfume. Upon Bruce and Dick becoming Batman and Robin, they met up with Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara as they storm the building where a fight scene occurred enough for Batgirl to get out. While Louie the Lilac and his henchmen were arrested, Batman and Robin snuck away to change back into Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Weapons and Equipment * Flower-mobile - A purple convertible filled with lilacs. * Hot House - Where his man-eating lilacs are kept, they require a warm climate. * Pocket Lilac - Kept on his jacket, sprays a stupefying aromatic spray that paralyzes the victim. * Two-way Hat Lilac - A radio in disguise. * Alba Bulgaria - Poisonous plants whose fragrance knocks out anyone nearby. * Boutinier Bullhorn - This device was disgused as the flower on Louie's suit. By speaking into it, Louie's voice is projected great distances. Louie used this in order to keep the police surrounding his perfume hideout at bay. Associates Just as Batman and Robin do not go crime-fighting alone, Louie the Lilac had partners in crime to assist him with his malicious schemes: * Lila (portrayed by Lisa Seagram) - Louie the Lilac's female assistant who assisted Louie in a plot to take over the "flower generation." * Acacia (portrayed by Karl Lukas) - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in a plot to take over the "flower generation." * Arbutus (portrayed by Richard Bakalyan) - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in a plot to take over the "flower generation." * Azalea - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in a plot to take over the "flower generation." * Petunia - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in a plot to take over the "flower generation." * Lotus (portrayed by Nobu McCarthy) - Louie the Lilac's female assistant and perfume expert. She told Louie that the perfume that would corner the flower market would require the glands from the Abyssinian Civet Cats, Beavers, Muskrats, and Musk Deer. * Saffron (portrayed by John Dennis) - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in kidnapping Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson (the latter who discovered some ambergris dropped from a whale that washed up on the beach) and force them to extract the glands from the Abyssinian Civet Cats, Beavers, Muskrats, and Musk Deer that were stolen from the Gotham City Zoo in order to corner the perfume market. * Sassafras (portrayed by Ronald Knight) - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in kidnapping Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson (the latter who discovered some ambergris dropped from a whale that washed up on the beach) and force them to extract the glands from the Abyssinian Civet Cats, Beavers, Muskrats, and Musk Deer that were stolen from the Gotham City Zoo in order to corner the perfume market. * [[Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']]' ' In Other Media .]] * Louie The Lilac appears on ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold in the episode "Day of the Dark Knight!". He is leading a large group of supervillains trying to escape Iron Heights, but was foiled by Batman and Green Arrow. It should be noted that the other convicts that Louie escapes with are either common criminals, the show's supervillains, or other villains from the Adam West series including Egghead, King Tut, Marsha, Queen Of Diamonds, and Shame. In "Night of the Huntress!," Louie the Lilac reappeared at a Crime lord Summit in Little Sisters of Gotham Convent which ends up crashed by Babyface and his gang. He also made a cameo in "Chill of the Night!" drinking a toast to the late Lew Moxon at the Tiki Tavern in downtown Gotham City. When Batman crashed the tavern looking for information on Joe Chill, Louie and his fellow criminals put up a fight, and the flower-themed villain was easily downed by the Caped Crusader's fist. He was spotted in a cameo in "The Mask of Matches Malone!" watching Huntress, Catwoman, and Black Canary singing "Birds of Prey" during another crime summit that was attended by Two-Face. Appearances * ''Batman'' (1960s series) ** Louie the Lilac ** Louie's Lethal Lilac Time * Batman: The Brave and the Bold ** "Day of the Dark Knight!" ** "Night of the Huntress!" ** "Mayhem of the Music Meister!" ** "Chill of the Night!" ** "The Mask of Matches Malone!" Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Villains Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Characters Category:Deceased Characters